Caged Bird
by TheCuteChibiLover
Summary: Len is a rare creature that is a cross between a dove and an angel, who was captured 1000 years ago by a cruel demon. One day he is given as birthday present to the demons niece, a demon princess named Rin. Will she be the one to grant Len's wish? Freedom
1. Why me?

He looked out the crystal clear window, gazing at the blue sky as the fluffy white clouds (that reminded him of cotton candy) passed by with the doves flying through the air, migrating to the south in there regular V pattern.

"How lucky they are…" He thought, placing his tiny hands on the silver bars. The chains that held his wrists rattled as he moved his hands. "Why must the sky be so far away…?" He whispered sadly as he jealously watched the doves fly away, freely and gracefully through the cerulean skies.

"Staring off into the distance again, my beautiful decoration?" A woman with long hot-pink hair had said. She was clothed in a silky sparkly crimson red dress, fanshioned to expose her right leg from her thigh to her ankle, she wore a light pink crystal rose strung with pearls around her neck, three red bangles dangled from her left wrist and on her feet were dark pink high-heals.

He bit his tiny lip hard at that sound of the woman's voice.

"I am **not **your decoration…" He hissed, squeezing the silver bars. The woman chuckled again as she made her way to the cage.

"Well you are right. By tomorrow you will then belong to my niece and mine no more." She giggled as she slid her right hand through the silver bars and stroked his silky and pure white feathers gently.

A shiver ran through him at the touch of her ice-like finger. "Why does it have to be me…?" He asked, with his bangs covering his eyes.

The pink haired woman smiled as she slowly slid her hand out from the bars. "Because you are the most exquisite being I have ever captured. With your porcelain white skin, your eyes that resemble the ocean; they even seem to splash whenever you look at something, your gold like hair and your musical voice, you are the ideal gift for my dear beloved niece." She explained with a cruel giggle.

The young boy turned around, his mystique blue eyes were filled with tears that were already running down his rosy red cheeks. He was indeed beautiful, exactly like the woman had said. With pure white feathered wings and dressed in a black and red suit made of the finest of silks but he was barefoot. Iron chains were tightly clamped onto his wrists and ankles not to mention the fact that he was in a large ornate silver bird cage.

The pink haired woman smiled. "What's with the tears, you should be happy." She said in dark positive tone.

"Why should I be happy? I'm stuck in here all the time, The food you give to me is disgusting, I'm bound by these chains and worst of all I'm not allowed to fly! Why should I be happy about anything?" He sniffed, anger dripping from his tone.

The pink-haired woman sighed. "There you go with that negative attitude again. At this rate it might rub off on my dear little niece." She mumbled.

"Why can't you just let me go…?" He suddenly asked.

The woman smirked and slid her arm through the bars again and lifted up his tiny chin. "Because if I did I wouldn't have a present for her…besides you are much, much to rare and beautiful to just let go." she giggled.

The boy growled and slapped the woman's hand away. "Just go away…" He whispered as more tears poured from his eyes.

"Don't you want anything to eat? I made some delicious beef-stroganoff with noodles and ambrosia as a special treat." She said in a sweet-motherly like tone.

"Just go away…" He repeated, sniffling.

The pink-haired women frowned. "Okay, I'll save it for you, for dinner." She murmured before leaving the room and walking down the long red and black hallway while leaving behind a trail of black roses that appeared out of nowhere with each step she took.

After she was gone the boy began to sob into his tiny pale hands softly. Why? Why did this happen? Why him of all people?

He wasn't always in this cage.

Once he had always flown through the beautiful blue sky, in a simple white shirt and shorts, landing on the branches of the trees and eating the delicious fruit that grew from them, innocently picking flowers and playing in the cold snow when winter had came and most of all singing with the birds. Oh…how it was paradise for him until the fateful day; one thousand years ago when he was chasing a blue bird, a large net had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and captured him and no matter how much he had struggled, the net just tangled around him tighter and tighter until an electrical wave shocked him and he was knocked out. When he came through, he found himself in a silver cage decorated with flowers and ribbons, dressed in a high-class black suit with iron chains clamped onto his wrists and ankles. He remembered how scared and confused he felt at that time until the woman with the pink hair had made her appereance. At first he thought she was there to save him and he begged her for help until she gave him a malicious grin and told him that he had become her decoration; that he was now a caged bird.

How many times was it when he had cried and screamed for the help that would never come. How many times was it when he had banged onto the silver cage until he wore himself out. How many times had he eaten the food she always made for him that always tasted like blood no matter how harmless and delicious they looked. And how many times has he shut his musical singing voice away so that a creature like her would not hear him.

And now after all these years he was now going to be made a birthday gift to the woman's niece. Another creature like her would torment him and use him as a decoration for their house.

He knew there was no way to escape this horrid fate…no way out…all he could do was cry as his heart would tear apart from both anger and sorrow. "Someone please let me out of here…" He wished silently. "Someone…anyone please…"

He continued his sobbing for hours until he finally cried himself out. He laid on his side, curled up in fetal position in a bed of his feathers (that had lost their radiance) and black rose pedals (That had once decorated the cage) he began to slip into a dreamless sleep. The tears still fell from his closed eyes.

The poor boy had only slept for 3 hours when the suns pale glow awaked him. He groggily opened his puffy red eyes to find a golden tray with plates made of fine china that were filled with delicious looking food. There was an omelet stuffed and drizzled with cheese and sprinkled with onions, a bowl of purple colored grapes, apple slices that were roasted and dipped in grounded chestnuts, three slices of toast with margarine on the side and a cup of Darjeeling tea.

He hissed at the sight of the food and pushed it away as far as he could. "Oh come on now, you have to eat dear…" The pink-haired woman's voice suddenly said.

The boy trailed his eyes to the direction to where he heard her voice and frowned as he sat up straight. "I'm not hungry…take it away." He hissed as he covered himself with his wings.

"Oh dear!" The woman exclaimed, mocking a worried tone. "You haven't eaten anything yesterday, you must eat your breakfast. Today's is a special day."

"I hate it!" He screamed. "Take it away!"

The woman growled and then in a flash, she was in front of the cage. She grabbed the boy my his tie and brought him up so close to the cage that his forehead slammed into the bars. He groaned in pain and when he opened his eyes they widen with fear at the woman's blood-red eyes and pointied pupils. "Eat!" She demanded, harshly.

"No…" The boy whispered, already feeling even more afraid. "It always taste like blood…" He whimpered. "Please don't make me eat it…" He pleaded.

The woman hissed and then swiftly, like a snake she, grabbed his tongue and roughly stretched it out. Tears were now forced from his eyes as he felt her dagger like nails piercing through the skin of his tongue. He made fear-filled sounds as he felt the blood from his tongue dripping down his throat and lips.

She then smiled a malicious grin at him. "Would you like me to cut out your tongue so you wont sass me then?" She asked darkly. His eyes widen even more as fresh tears poured from his eyes, he could already feel his heart pounding against his frail chest. "I'll let you in on a little secret…Before I captured you, I heard that luscious singing voice of yours." She confessed slowly.

The boys eyes were so wide now that he could not even blink. He began to feel confused and more afraid. "I was silently studying you to make sure you would be the right gift in the future for my first niece, I know everything about you especially that beautiful, pure singing voice of yours…" She said maliciously as her other hand let go of his tie and began to stroke the Adams-apple of his throat. "Be a real shame if I were cut out your tongue, then you wouldn't be able to sing anymore, is that what you want?" She asked still smiling.

The blond fearfully shook his head, with his eyes still glued open. The pink-haired woman, smiled warmly and let go of his tongue. "That's a good boy." She cooed as she patted his head through the bars. "Now eat up while I go fetch you a fresh suit to wear. Oh! I should also get that lovely pin, it would look so good on you." She said as she walked away from the cage.

After a few steps, she stopped walking and swiftly turned her head around to the boy in the cage who flinched at her stare. He quickly picked up a slice of toast and ate it in fright-filled bites.

The pink-haired woman then smiled and continued her walk. "And maybe a bit of some jewels would make yourself even more breathtaking…" She continued as she walked down the checkered floor down the hallway.

When she was finally out of sight, the blond began spitting out the chewed bits of bread from his mouth with his tongue stinging from the awful taste of iron. He then put his trembling hand on the arms of the porcelain tea-cup and pressed the cold rim of the cup to his lips and slowly drank the warm liquid down his dry throat. Of all the things he was forced to eat, the tea was actually his favorite because it was the only thing without a touch of the iron taste.

As he sipped the tea, tears began to pour out of his eyes, dripping down his chin and into the cup. He then dropped the tea-cup after it was empty to the ground and began pressing his hands to his eyes again as he imaginened the horrors of what would soon be upon him when he would be delivered to that demon-woman's niece.

He was positive that she would be just as worse as the pink-haired woman if they really are related. The memories of one thousand years of torture ripped through his mind like paper. "Why me?" He thought already shivering. "Why does it have to be me…?"

* * *

><p>It was already an yearly afternoon when the blond boy was boarded into the back of a dark black truck that was for delivering caged birds like him to the other creatures like the pink-haired woman's. The truck was not moving yet however, because the man who drove this truck was fueling his car up so it would be able to drive all the long miles it had to go to make all the delivers.<p>

The blond boy was still in his cage and was dressed in a bright yellow suit with crimson red lining, a white rose was pinned on his the chest area of the suit, He wore dark-blue silk pants, as well as a new set of chains with golden roses looped through each hole of the chain and pierced through his feathered wings were gorgeous looking jewels, dangling in the breeze.

The pink-haired woman was there to see him off. She gave him a warm smile as she easily slipped her bone like arms through the silver bars and cupped his cheeks with her ice like hands.

She brought his face close the bars of the cage and stared at him in warm, loving manner.

"I hope you will be very happy there." She said sweetly, the warm smile still painted on her pale face. The blond frowned and looked down, not even speaking to her. "Oh my. Are you still angry with me because I had to threaten you to eat your breakfast?" She asked mocking a sad tone.

"Just let go…" he whispered.

The pink-haired woman grinned at him, her warm smile turned as cold as snow. "Not without giving you, your gift first." She giggled, gently bringing his face closer to the bars of the cage.

The blond looked up, wondering what she meant. "G-Gif-!" He wasn't able to finish his question because he was interuppted when the women placed her lips onto the blonds, kissing him deep and affectionately.

His eyes were so wide that he was afraid they would never close again, her blushed fiercly at the kiss. He then gasped under his mouth and his shoulders tensed up when he felt the woman placing her tongue onto his own. His eyes then closed tight shut and sweat poured from his temples.

The woman did not let go of the kiss for at least three minutes and when the last minute was up she pulled away with a grin while the boy gasped for air with drool spilling from his mouth. He began spitting and wiping his mouth with the chains with his cheeks bright red. He felt a burning sensation in his mouth, like something was being carved into his tongue. He didn't like it.

"I put a seal on you so that if you ever do escape from my cute little niece; your wings will be painfully torn apart from your skin and will never grow back." She explained with a cold giggle.

The boys eyes widen at what she had just said and done. He began to tremble, covering himself with his wings to hide from the woman's cold stare.

She giggled at his fear and then covered his cage with a silken yellow cover. The boy trembled at lack of light. He was always afraid of the dark since it would always make him feel vulnerble and alone. Alone…he hated that more than the dark.

"You take care now Len-Kun…" The pink-haired woman voice cheerfully said, giggling at the end. Len for that is what the blond was called, shivered when she had said his name. "I hope you'll always keep me within your heart." She said sweetly before the back of the truck closed and soon drove away. The motor already groaning.

Len hugged his knees to his chest. Fresh tears had already began to pour from his ocean like eyes as fear consumed him like the darkness that was around his tiny figure. He shivered violently never feeling so scared before in his life.

Even though he would hopefully never see that horrible woman again; a much, much more greater horror awaited him. Knowing that this truck was taking him to another tortures prison; he was going to be a birthday present to that woman's (who had deprived him of his freedom.) niece. Just the thought of it made him want to hurl. He curled himself up tighter into a ball as his radiant wings closed tighter around his shivering body

"Why?" He thought again. "Why does it have to be me…" He began to cry into his knees, already thinking about the tortures that will be inflicted upon him when he would presented to that demon-girl.

* * *

><p><strong>KYAAAA! I just love making stories were Len's the victim, although I do feel a bit guilty for putting him through all this. I was inspired by this story when I saw a picture of Len crying in a cage and Rin as an angel, letting him out. And I was like, KYAAA I so have to make a story like that!<strong>

**Anyway I hope you aren't all angry with me from torturing Len some more but I just couldn't help in….*sigh* I really am mean to him. The next chapter might take awhile to come though but when it's done it'll be so cute. OH! Also I published this in middle of the night so there might be some mistakes but don't worry tomorrow after I wake up I'll fix them!**

**Now Please enjoy this first chapter everybody! They'll be more to come!**


	2. Snow

"Rin-sama! Rin-sama! Rin-sama!" A maid had shouted, desperately trying to find the princess. She ran around the hallway swaying her head left and right, in her arms was a black and red dress folded neatly over them.

Apparently the princess has done one of her disappearing acts again without getting dress and was somewhere flying around in her undergarments.

"Have you seen Rin-sama anywhere?" The maid asked a butler with black hair who was carrying a tea-set.

He shook his head 'no'.

The maid sighed. "Why does she do this every year?" She asked.

"Perhaps it's because of all the guests coming." The butler suggested.

The maid frowned. "I always thought she'd like the attention, after all she is the princess." She sighed.

"Yes but she's is fourteen now, that is a rebellious age." The butler said.

"But really, I wonder were she ran off." The maid pouted.

Outside of the castle, it was a hot summers day, the sky was a perfect azure blue, there was not a cloud in the sky, the dark green grasses were overflowing with red and black flowers and the warm sweet air carried a beautiful intoxacting sound of a young girl's voice, singing in the breeze.

"_I stare at the white rose in the colorful forest…How plain it looks….So white….So bland….I want to rip it from it's roots…"_

A young girl about the age of 14, sat under a cherry blossom tree (that was already in bloom) with her back pressed againist the black trunk. Her long golden locks curled in the breeze as she twirled the stem of a red rose between her index finger and thumb. Her eyes were closed as she brought the head of the rose to her nose, taking in the sickly sweet scent that came from it.

She sighed heavily, stopping her unfinished song. "Another year has gone by…" She moaned.

The girl then opened her eyes revealing her left eye to be the color of a deep shade of ocean blue with flecks of innocence around the black pupil while her right eye was a bright-blood-red crimson color with a tiny black star at the far right side of her gold colored point shaped pupil.

She looked up at the blue sky with a bored look on her face. "And today aunt Luka is giving me her prized decoration…seriously I'm showered with enough décor as it is." She murmured.

The air whistled passed her gently kissing her warm skin (that was a deep vanilla cream color) which was exposed due to the lack of clothing. All she had on was a black chemise that exposed her belly button and nearly her breasts and the only thing she wore on her long legs were a pair of red bloomers.

She sighed again. "What's worst is that all the guests are coming and I'll have to eat a butch again just to be polite!" She said with a pout. "Seriously, mom and dad should learn that I hate it when people come over! It's just a damn birthday! Not much of a big fat deal!" She shouted childishly. Her eyes then sadden. "All though it would be nice if I could have a decent conversation with one of them, I mean I don't have any friends and I am an only child…" She whispered sadly. "Why must I be a princess?" She asked with another sigh.

She was indeed a demon princess, daughter of a powerful King and Queen who rule the land with an iron fist. They are kind though however to the servants, the other demons and of course their daughter who they love more then anything. They express her love for her by showering her with everything a princess would want, beautiful dresses made by the best tailors in the land, zillions of precious rare gems buried within the deepest of the mines that were flooded in blood-red water, the finest luxurious for her comfort, the best and exquisites foods of the world and the best soaps, oils, scrubs, salts and shampoos to turn her skin into satin and her hair into silk that would smell of flowers.

She was the apple of their eye and the center of their world.

She didn't have any friends though. Why? Because she was a princess, A spoiled, overly-pampered, rotten-to-the-core, selfish, shallow princess, at least to the eyes of the demon children. They always glared at her with spite-full eyes whenever she would have flown through the city on her chibi black wings that were so adorable that anyone would want to touch them.

They hated her for everything she was. Her beauty, her unique two different colored eyes, the way people would swoon over her and thinking how charming she was. She even knew every flower known to the world and sang songs about them with her intoxicating voice that sounded like the waters of the ocean gently crashing to the soft sands. So beautiful and flawless without missing a note and for that they hated her.

She used to attended a regular school because she wanted to be a normal demon-child and make many friends.

However…Three days after she was introduced to the class something bad happen.

At the end of the day while waiting for her father to pick her up; she was joyfully swinging on the silver swing-sets, singing a song about a purple daisy when suddenly a group of kids came upon her and threw a rock at her forehead. She fell off the swing and onto the cold ground. Her head was already bleeding!

She looked up at the kids with her tears glistening in her eyes beneath the pale sunshine. "Wh-why'd you do that…? She sniffed.

"Go away!" A small girl with silky blond curls shouted with spite-filled eyes.

She sat up slowly as she clutched her bleeding head. "Wh-What…?" She whimpered.

"Freak! You're a freak! Get out of here!" A boy with short brown hair had shouted.

The princess blinked, feeling a bit confused. "Wh-Why are you all acting so mean?" She asked, already feeling more tears in her two different colored eyes.

"What's with those eyes anyway? You look dumb!" A small boy in black and white clothes sneered

"No one likes you and know one want's you here! Just go away!" A tall boy with spiky black hair yelled as he began to pull her hair. The princess squealed as she felt his rough hands tearing at her silky-golden strands.

"Stop, please!" She pleaded, trying to pry his fingers off her hair but to no avail.

More and more of the group began pulling at her hair, tearing away at her fine dress, (that her mother had spend hours spinning threads to make for on her 6th birthday.) some even went as far as hitting her in the face and even poking her in her eyes, they even clawed at her delicate skin. She cried and screamed for them to stop until her father had finally came and unleashed his fury on the children as he held his crying daughter in his arms.

Her father had severely injured the children in which they had to be hospitalized. Each went into a coma that had lasted for three years.

The parents were furious with him but because he was the king and also because he would destroy them all in one swoop; they apologized for their children's outrageous behavior toward's his precious daughter and offered to make up for it by working at the castle till their children woke up.

He accepted their kind offer but with a wicked smile and the conditions he had were unfair. For their poor parental ways of raising their children like this, each of the parents were tortured as they worked, the king even went so far as tearing down their houses and forcing them to live in the cold caves.

After the incident, her parents pulled her out of school for they did not wish for this to happen to their precious daughter again. They kept dilagent watch over while she was healing. they stayed at her bedside, bringing in her meals, reading her favorite stories at night and sleeping with her, till she got better.

Even though the princess was heartlessly abused by those children; she had asked her parents to go to the hospital to deliver some flowers for them.

She went in their rooms with bouqet of flowers, and when she arrived, she immediatly slipped the stems of the flowers through each girls ear, making sure the flower heads would be seen through their hairs. For the boys she put a flower over their hearts and placed their tiny hands on the stem. She stayed with the sleeping children until a nurse came in to tell her visting hours were over, and the princess left after she kissed each of the children's forehead's goodbye.

She came by to visit the children everyday with flowers until they finally awoke on her 11th birthday.

When they awoke and were told by the doctor what had happen, the children accused her of putting them into coma's and for their parents torture. The princess didn't even fight back, she just curtseyed with an "I'm sorry." And left the room.

After that, the queen had all the children whipped 100 times and then banished them as well as their families from the country, never to step foot in the kingdom again. No one ever dared to even touch the princess after everyone had seen how ruthless the king and queen had reacted over their daughter being bullied. Only the servants were ever given permission to go near her.

The princess sighed at the unhappy memories. "Why didn't they like me back then?" She wondered. The princess had no friends, no one to talk too, no child would even look at her with giving her that same hateful glare.

Well maybe there was **one** person who ever talked to her….

"There you are Rin-sama!" The maid with the dress in her hands called as she ran up to the princess.

Rin for that was princesses name looked up to the maid with a frown. "You found me…" She mumbled.

The maid scowled at her. "Why did you run off? The guests will be coming in half an hour and you still need a bath!" She scolded.

Rin stood up and sighed heavily. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." She groaned as the maid grabbed her wrist and gently escorted her from the garden.

Rin looked back at the cherry blossom tree she was lying against and stared at the red rose that she had left there without the maid noticing

"What a boring birthday this will become…" She thought with a apathetic look in her two different colored eyes.

* * *

><p>Len's wings hurt. They ached from the jewels that were so painfully pierced through his wings.<p>

"It hurts…" He murmured to himself. His face was still buried in his knees, he hadn't move from that position in over an hour or at least that what it seemed like to him, his eyes were puffy and dried out from crying so much and his throat was hurting and dry, longing for a sip of water her had use to drink from a crytal clear stream before he was captured.

A white feather from his abused wings fluttered down, loseing it's sprakle the minute it touched the icy bottom of the cage. "It hurts…" He repeated queitly.

This pain from his wings reminded him of a horrible torture that the pink-haired woman had inflicted upon him over 500 years ago. He squeezed the cloth of his pants as he remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Len hung from the ceiling by his wrists that were tied together by a silver chain, tightly and uncomfortably. His back was pressed againist the red wall, his delicate large wings were spread across the wall restrained by leather straps made from an old bull. Five knifes were pierced through his silky feathered wings. Gold colored liquid oozed from the spots the knifes had pierced through. <em>

_Len's chin nearly touched his chest, his breathing was heavy and ragged with pain. Tears already welled up in the corner of his eyes as sweat poured from his temples. _

_He was in a room that was colored only red with a black checkered design on the floor that was flooded with black roses. The room also had a large wooden wardrobe the color of chocolate, a large crystal window that viewed the night sky and the full moon with the stars, jewels were scattered across the silver tables that furnished the room, purple colored candles that smelled of lavender that lighten the room with a soft glow were in black stands, there was even an oak table for tea that was infact already filled with porcelain pumpkin shaped tea-sets with cakes and scones on china platters. _

_Scattered across the floor (besides the black roses) above Len's toes, was a pool of white feathers from his bleeding wings. _

"_50 points in total!" The pink-haired woman cheered darkly. She sat at the edge of her crimson red canopy bed, in only her red robe. Her pink locks were soaked with water and very shinny in the candlelight. Drops of it were already streaming down the silky pink strands, her skin was also glossy with water. She had just finished with taking a bath and decided to 'play a game' with her decoration. __She sat crossed-legged as she ran her slender finger through the metal of the knife. A scary grin formed on her red shinning lips._

"_St-St-Stop…Pl-please…st-stop…" Len pleaded in a weak tone. The pink-haired woman grinned and then threw the knife at the far end on his wings, near his back. He screamed in pain for that was a delicate part on his wings, golden-blood seeped from the knife in waterfalls._

"_10 points! That's 60 in total!" She said in another cheerful tone. Len panted heavily, the pain was an absolute horrible feeling. His glossy bangs hung over his eyes that were already empty and teary from the torture he was going through. He didn't even notice the sound of footsteps coming towards his direction._

_Suddenly he felt the iciness of the womans hand stroking his cheek. He clenched his teeth as the pink-haired woman brushed his silky bangs from his eyes and wiped a tear away from his cheek with her cold fingers. "Your so adorable when you look so helpless, Len-kun." She said cruelly as she lifted his chin. Staring at him in the eye._

_Len felt anger seeping through his chest as he glared at her face. How dare she? How dare she abuse him like this? Had she no sympathy? Had she no heart? throwing knifes at his wings, like…like a dart board! How dare she!_

_Len's anger got the better of him and he spit on her cheek without thinking twice. _

_The pink-haired woman flinched a bit and then glared at the blond with a grin formed on her red lips. She wiped the saliva off her face and then slapped his cheek harshly. _

_Len squeaked as her hand stung his delicate cheek like a bee. "My, what a naughty little boy you are." She said, mocking an angry tone. "Guess I'll need to teach you a lesson."_

_Len immediately regretted his action when he saw the crimson color in her eyes. The chains that held his wrists as well as the leather restraints that held his wings and the knifes that were pierced through his feathers, suddenly shattered like glass, freeing him. _

_He fell to the cold, glass floor, panting heavily. Before he even had time to enjoy from being free from his restraints, the pink-haired woman grabbed his wrist and forced him onto his feet and then literally dragged him across the floor._

_His tiny feet scrapped across the glass of the floor as he begged the woman to let him go, cried even, but his begging stopped when he was thrown onto the woman's bed. _

_Len struggled to get up and escape but was stop when the pink-haired woman sat on top of his stomach and pinned both his arms down with just one hand as she raised her other one that molded into a scaly ugly paw with long sharp blood-red claws. She glared at him with her crimson colored eyes and grinned at him maliciously._

_Len stared at her with wide and fear-filled eyes as tears began well-up in in them once again. "I…I'm so sorry…" He whimpered, clenching his teeth with fear. "Pl-Please forgive me…" He barley whispered. _

_The pink haired woman's grin widen at his plead and the fear-full look in his sad blue eyes. She brought down her hand and slashed his yellow and black suit open, exposing his frail chest. Len blushed as he continued to stared at her, the candles blew out on their own and the room became very, very dark which only added to Len's fear. The pink-haired woman's red eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "Not until your punishment is over, Len-kun." She cooed as she brought her claw down to the tip of his silken skin. _

_Then it happen all too fast, she began to slowly claw deeply into his skin, carving vines with roses as his golden blood flowed out from the drawings that were being scared into his skin. He screamed in pain as he struggled fiercely, tears shot from his eyes as the pain got worst. The woman giggled as she continued her terrible drawings on him. _

_Len wanted to go back in his cage for the first time in the last 500 years he wanted to go back in. He now thought of it as a safe haven away from the woman's torture, but he wasn't within the safe-sliver bars, he was out and only being slowly tortured by the demon against his own will, all he could do was cry and scream as she did her work. _

_Len endured this torture for almost an hour when the pink-haired woman finally let go of his hands and stopped carving into his skin. __Still laying on the bed, Len cried into his knuckles, shivering violently, not even daring to look at the cruel crimson in her eyes. She cackled as she watched him suffer, then after a while she leaned in and kissed his cheek in the area where she had slapped him; which was already moist from his tears. _

_"I forgive you Len-kun." She said gently in a motherly-like tone. _

_She left him alone in that room with the door locked as she slept in her second bedroom, (that was even more luxurious.) that night._

_He cried for hours as he felt his blood streaming down his glossy-smooth skin across his ribs, into his belly button, everywhere was stained with his sparking golden blood, his delicate feathers were scattered everywhere across the bed still bleeding as well. __He continued crying and sobing until he finally cried himself out into a long dreamless sleep._

_The next morning, he found himself back in his cage with his torso covered in a lair of clean white garments with a velvet blanket wrapped around him. He was still shivering as he remebered the horor of last night. Tears welled up in his blood-shot eyes and he covered his entire face under the blanket, whimpering softly in the cloth every time he heard those footsteps down the hallway._

_Since then he never dared to spit on her ever, ever again, a slap on the hand was okay with her, even ignoring her was okay, but to spit on her face was the ultimate offence towards her. __So he just let her torment him however she pleased without even fighting back. _

_Fear had consumed his bravery._

* * *

><p>A tear slid from his eye from the memory, he still had the scars on his torso from all those years ago. "Why does it always have to be me…" He whispered, sniffling.<p>

"_Hey!" _A small voice said from behind.

Len opened his tear soaked eyes and blinked in confusion. "Who's that?" He thought.

"_Hey! Is someone in there?" _The small voice said. It sounded like a young girl's voice. Len turned around, he couldn't see anything because of the yellow blanket covering his cage.

"Wh-who is that?" He asked, his voice cracked from the hours he had cried.

"_Ah! Someone's really in there after all!"_ The voice perked. Len blinked, who was this exactly? _"Hey. Can you get this blanket off your cage?"_ The voice asked sweetly._ "I'd like to see what you look like."_

Len looked down. "Are you…a demon?" He asked slowly.

The voice giggled. _"No, silly. I'm a caged bird like you!"_ It said. Len's eyes widen. Another caged bird like him? But when he was boarded onto this truck there was no one here. _"I came from Labyrinth Hill, just an hour ago."_ The voice explained. Len blinked he must have fallen asleep that time. He _has_ been in this truck for hours now, the warm air that had come from the air conditioner and exhaustion from only sleeping 3 hours must have gotten to him and he didn't even know. _"Can I please see what you look like?"_ The voice pleaded.

Len asked himself if he should reveal himself to someone. The voice did sound innocent enough to trust and then he realized how lonely he was feeling ever since he got into this dark truck and he hated being alone. Maybe what he need right now was someone to talk to but…if he even touched this blanket it would electrocute him. So he said sadly. "I can't…if I touch this thing it will electrocute me…"

The voice sadden. _"Oh…that's too bad…"_ The voice was silent for a long time until it shouted cheerfully _"Well maybe _**I**_ can remove it! My cage is close to yours! I'm sure I can reach my arms through!"_ The voice gushed. Len eyes widen. Could that actually happen? No! This blanket could fry anything that touched it!

"Wait! Don't touch-" He couldn't finish because right as he shouted that, the yellow blanket was removed from his cage. Len gasped, he never really got a good look at the truck, it was filled with light. Golden light there was even a faint scent of lavender in the air, he was a bit confused though because he couldn't smell it from when the blanket covered him and also how come the blanket made it so dark for him? He felt even more confused.

"I'm right behind you." The voice whispered. Len gasped, he had nearly forgotten that he was not alone in the truck, that there was another caged bird like him, he slowly turned himself around and then gasped at what he discovered.

Right behind him was a girl. A little girl. A small petite girl that looked as if she was nine or eight. She had a doll-like face with large silver eyes filled with innocence. Her skin was pale, the color of snow, she had radiant black hair tied into silken pigtails by ruby red satin ribbons that were dotted with tiny rhinestones. She was in a frilly white Lolita outfit, with separate sleeves that covered her wrists with frills and exposed her shoulders, a snow-flake birthmark was shown of her left shoulder and on her tiny feet were strawberry red ballet slippers with ribbons that wrapped all the way to her thighs. She was in a large bird cage just like Len was expect it was a snow-white color instead of silver like his. It was adorn in paper-mache snow-flakes and white roses with sparkling artificial snow at bottom inside her cage that was all over herself and her dress making her look as glittering as a star.

She gave Len an adorable sweet smile and asked. "Hi, My name is Yuki Kaai. What is yours?"

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOH! I wish I could have put more cuteness but writers block got the better of me! WOW! I never really though this story was so popular after a couple days, I feel so special…*Sigh's happily*<strong>

**Any way I named this Chapter snow because: 1 Since Yuki's name means snow and she is introduced in this chapter and 2 because I couldn't think of anything else. **

**Thank you for all the great review everybody!**

**Chikanpo and Canpanella (Well to find the picture, go on this web sight called Zerochan and type in the word cage, There aren't allot of pictures with cage on it and look carefully then you'll find it. I hope that helps!)**

**Sweet Lolita Kisses (Thanks!)**

**Nayomi-RinLen (If you want to see the picture again just read what I put for Chikanpo and Canpanella, by the way thank you!)**

**Ruuya ( Tee hee hee…It's always a pleasure getting your review and I so agree It would be more sad if Rin's the victim cause she's way to tough and cool to be the victim as for Len…he's the perfect candidate! *Ignoring Len's death glare*)**

**The spirit of the dragon Yuki (Don't worry I didn't name it romance for nothing and you were right it was Luka but it was pretty obvious.)**

**Hansha-otoku (Thank you! Don't worry they'll be plenty more of explaining sooooon!)**

**KataaangWriterLove ( Awww! Thaxy waxy paxy! And I hope you enjoy this chappie!)**

**Arigato again everybody, now please enjoy and also leave a review too if you want! The next chapter will be even better, I promise! **


	3. The Celebration Begins

Servants from all over the castle were in a bustle preparing for the princess's birthday party.

Butlers and maids were busy polishing the castle till it shone like a diamond, the chefs were hurrying themselves to cook the best dishes for the guests (which had to come in dozens upon dozens because of the number of guests and courses of meals) bakers kneaded dough in quadruple speed. Everyone was in a hurry.

While the rushing and anxiety of the preparations continued, somewhere at the top of the castle behind a rose shaped door in her room was a shining bathroom where the princess had been bathing in a ruby red tub for nearly an hour after she was dragged out of her peaceful garden.

The water was warm and oily around the princess's bare skin. The temperature of the water felt nice but she hated the way the oil felt. It was greasy around her flesh and had a strange scent of Lilacs and fresh cut grass which made her nose burn because it was such a strong aroma

The oil was for her skin; to make her flesh glossy and smooth as glass. It was a Christmas present from her parents. They gave it to her wrapped in bright orange paper and told her that it would make her more glowing then the moon.

She was grateful to have such loving parents by her side, they meant everything to her but she was getting annoyed by their 'overly pampering our daughter' nature. Goofs they were, just plane overly loving goofs! But she loved them anyway.

Besides the oil, white clear bubbles had also decorated the watery surface, concealing the murky fog of oil that wrapped around her skin.

Rin cupped her hands together under the waters and scooped up a pile of foamy bubbles to her face.

The lovely princess stared at that foam of the bubbles cupped in her hands with her two different colored eyes for at least a minute and a half, when she gently blew them away from her palms.

Bubbles always seemed to fascinate her, the way they looked, how they could float in the air, how they popped after a few seconds of being blown, but what really intrigued her more about the thin air-filled globes was how they felt. Bubbles always felt so frail, slippery and soft to her and the touch always seemed to bring her a tiny bit of comfort.

But the touch did not sooth her this time, not today at least.

The princess slid her back against the marble of the tub till the water covered her light pink lips. She stared down into the oily, foamy waters and began to blow tiny little bubbles in an apathetic way, making sure as to not suck in the oil and soap.

As she blew bubbles, her stomach began growling for food. She only ate some crab-cakes and hazel-nut muffins for breakfast and had to skip lunch for the big feast that was going to be dinner, except it would come in three courses.

Thinking about food made her mind begin thinking about what her birthday dinner would be like. "I bet the chiefs will make that soup again…heck they might even make every soup-dish there is in that cook book! There's probably going to be another pig with an apple stuck in its mouth…I wonder if they'll make that sauce again…I hope they make that orange recipe with the chicken again."

A frantic knock on the door interrupted Rin from her thoughts.

She slowly turned around with an annoyed look, already waiting for a call from the anxious maid that was behind those fine wooden doors.

"Rin-sama, are you almost done? We have to get you dressed or your parents will get upset if you are not down stairs at 8:30 on the dot!" The maid shouted with anxiety dripping from her tone.

The princess sat up straight in the tub, releasing her mouth from the oily, soapy waters and rolled her eyes at the maid's shout.

"It's only 6:25; I've got plenty of time, EESH! These maids are annoying!" The princess thought to herself. "I'll be out in 15 minutes! Keep your skirt on why don't'cha!" She called back to the maid, who was now blushing and trembling from the spunky princess's rude comment towards her.

"J-Just please hurry up Rin-sama; I don't want you to miss out on any of the guests that will be greeting you this evening." The maid called back and trotted away from the door to give the princess her last minutes of privacy.

"Yeah, like I'm worried about that." Rin whispered sarcastically to herself, wishing she could've called that out to the foolish maid behind those doors.

The princess then sighed heavily and sunk back down into the waters as she stared up at the marbled ceiling thinking about all the millions of unfamiliar faces that would soon be in her house, greeting her, congratulating her, giving her kisses, bouquets of flowers, cards and presents. It always made her physically ill to know that her house would be swarmed with a bunch of snooty, shallow, overly dressed nobles that were covered with so much eyeliner and lipstick that their true appearances would be concealed from Rin's eyes.

They always looked like ugly dried up fishes on hot sandy beaches to the princess.

Rin sighed again and dunk her head into the bath, coming back out after a second with dripping wet hair. "I hate today…" She thought bitterly. "My birthdays are always so boring and the nobles are such chatter-boxes." She then pouted and crossed her arms in a childish matter. "And mom says I can't wack them with my mallet!" She thought angrily. "She's no fuuuuun!"

After bathing and silently cursing for several minutes, Rin unplugged the tub and got out of the water that was draining. She then grabbed a white folded towel from the sink and began drying her body off. (Which was now lustrous from the oil.)

She dried her face, her legs, her arms and everything in between quickly. She hated the way her skin felt, all soppy and wet, greasy with the oil. How disgusted she felt.

After she dried her back, she bended over, her eyes trailed onto the sparkling wet floor as her long blond hair dropped like a waterfall down forward to her face, blurring her vision with yellow with water trickling down the strands and onto the floor.

She then brought the towel to her head and wrapped it around her soaking wet hair, carefully and tightly so it would not become undone.

Rin then stood right back up, her hair was now safely tucked away into the towel but she knew it wouldn't be for long because the moment when she would step out of that door, the four maids who were waiting for her would start attacking her hair with combs, curlers, brushes and blow dryers.

She felt a shiver running down her spine at that thought but she quickly brushed it off and grabbed a dark pink robe from the silver hanger that was screwed into the plaster of the walls.

The princess slipped her arms easily through the silky sleeves of the robe and then tied the red sash around her waist in a perfect bow.

After that was taken care of she brought her head up and looked at her reflection in the bright crystal clear mirror.

In the mirror she could see everything, her dark wet bangs had cracked through the towel with the strands dripping water down the bridge of her nose, under the robe she could see that her chest must be at least a C size which confused her because she distinctly remembered that she was not even an A three months ago. She began to wonder if the cream colored soup patched with milk that her mother had made must have something to do with the sudden change of size.

She had always wondered what goes on in that woman's mind when it came to her daughter's growth and development.

In the pale sunlight that illuminated in the bathroom, she could that her eyelashes had grown to be more slender and alluring that was tinted with a beautiful gold color and her skin was free from any hairs, scratches and thank the stars, pimples.

Rin then began to stare at her eyes in the mirror. One red, the other blue.

She had always wondered why her eyes were like this. When she was five, her parents told her that if a child is born with a unique eye color, something beautiful will happen to them. She didn't understand what they meant at that time and still doesn't after nine years.

So far nothing beautiful was happening to her. She had no friends. She was spoiled-rotten by her parents. Every maid in the castle annoyed her to no end. And now a bunch of strangers would be invading her own house that would coo, swoon and gaze at her with those silly looks in their eyes.

It scared her when she was little and now today it just freaks her out.

Rin took one last look at herself in the mirror before she trotted away towards the door where her "attackers" were waiting.

She slowly put her small hand on the flower-shaped door knob and took a deep breath. "Come on Rin! Just open the door and get it over with! It'll be better than sitting at the table with butch of freaks!" She told herself, already imagining the horrors that would soon be upon her after the second she would open this door.

Taking another deep breath, she braced herself for what was about to happen when she opened this. Slowly ever so slowly she turned the knob to the right. She half-expected for the door to swing open on its own, but for some reason nothing happened. She could feel her heart racing at this.

She then slowly opened the door, gulping the lump in her throat. "You can do this, Rin you can do this!" She shouted in her mind, opening the door a bit wider.

Still nothing happened.

Rin felt a mixture of relief and confusion at all this. Weren't there supposed to be a pair of hands with brushes, thrusting her from the bathroom making their appearance by now? Taking caution Rin poked her blue eye through the door and her then both of her eyes widen at what she had just found in her room.

Slowly she withdrew her eye from the slit opening in the door and opened it, still gazing at what she had just discovered in her room.

There was no sight of that anxious maid anywhere in sight; in fact there weren't any of the maids that had been in her room after the Nervous-Nelly one dragged her out from the garden so she could bathe.

In her room there was just one young woman who was indeed a maid herself, sitting neatly on the princess canopy bed with her eyes trained onto a light blue book. She still had not yet noticed the princess in the doorway.

She was a lovely looking woman, gorgeous actually. Her hair was a lovely shade of teal-green and it was very, very long, it nearly touched the carpet of the floor and she wore it in pigtails with dark silky black ribbons. Her eyes were a river of green and compassion that shown in the radiance of the sunlight which almost made them look as if they were showing a tiny fairy kingdom adorn in flowers. Her skin was a slightly tanned color that almost represented the yellow light the sun. She was dressed in a dark blue maids dress with the sleeves ending near her elbows with white frills coating the hem. She wore a light green rose-shaped ribbon on the velvety neckline of her collar. The dress ended to her ankles and on her feet were black leather shoes with silky green roses on the toe-parts. She even had a pair of elegant back colored bat wings on her back, which were folded into a resting position.

The princess blinked in both confusion and shock. "M-Miku?" She stuttered.

Upon hearing her name being called by the familiar voice, the woman, Miku, looked up from her book and smiled warmly as she saw the princess. "Did you have a nice bath, princess?" She asked sweetly.

Rin was still in shock. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked bewildered.

Miku smiled and closed her book as she stood up from the mattress. "I've come to help you prepare." She replied still smiling.

Rin took a small step forward. "Why? What happened to those other maids?"

Miku pouted. "I told those girls to help the others set the table so I could help you get dressed instead. Did you not want to see me?" She fumed.

Rin panicked at the maids pout. "No! No! No! I-It's just that I wasn't expecting you until after the party and…and I-I-I was…um well…" Rin had run of things to say to maid and began searching her mind frantically for the right words

Her thoughts were ceased when she felt small and gentle hands pressed onto her tensed up shoulders and a childish giggle filled her ears. The princess looked up to find Miku's angelic face with her lips curved into a Cheshire cat like grin. "I was only kidding, Rin-chan." She giggled.

Rin puffed out her cheeks that were now shaded a deep pink. She began to softly beat her fists onto Miku's chest, whining. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Miku you are such a baka!"

Miku giggled at the princess's adorable behavior. Rin kept punching the maid until she wore herself out. She panted heavily as the white towel slipped off of her head, her hair floated down her back, still dripping water. Rin shot the still giggling green-haired maid a dagger-glare. "Now look what you did!" She complained, pointing at her accusingly.

Still giggling she gently took the princess's tiny hand and led her to the beautiful glossy, crystal-carved vanity. Gently putting her hands on the princess's shoulders, she sat Rin down on the purple chair that was made out of stunning crystals, and pushed her in gently. "Well it was going to be removed anyway, we have to get your hair done, you know." Miku softly said in between giggles.

The princess crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks once again, fuming like a child. "Just hurry up!" She whined.

Miku giggled one again and picked up a golden hair-brush with the bristles made of tough silk and gently began to brush the princess hair. "Your hair is so amazing Rin-chan, it's like the color was spun from golden silk." Miku complimented, still running the bristles through the soft stands of the princess's hair.

Rin blushed. "Don't be so ridicules! My hair is the color of a rotten squash!" She shouted. Rin never thought of herself as pretty, beautiful or gorgeous in fact to her, she was as lovely as a cicada.

Miku smiled softly and smooth out of side of Rin's head of hair with her palm. "Oh come on now. You're a beautiful princess Rin-chan and one of these days you will find someone who thinks so too." She said softly.

Rin's cheeks flushed redder. "Don't be ridicules!" She shouted. "I am not beautiful Miku! I am not beautiful at all!"

Miku continued brushing through her wet hair and smiled gently at the princess. "You are beautiful Rin. Don't say things like that." She whispered softly.

Rin pouted looking down, still not convinced. Suddenly she felt those same gentle hands on her cheeks and found that her head was gently being tilted up and faced towards the mirror in the vanity.

"Look at you Rin. Your hair is a beautiful gold color." the green-haired maid said as she smoothed out her hair on the side of her head. "Not to mention it's like silk, your eyes are so unique with beautiful colors, your golden shaped pupil is so breathtaking and the black star; how many people have beautiful two different colored eyes?" She gushed.

Rin blushed more and more each time Miku kept going on and on about her appearances. How she wished she could slap some duck-tape onto her mouth so she could shut her mouth up.

"Plus…." Miku began in a somewhat sneaky tone.

"Plus what?" Rin growled, waiting for another stupid compliment that would probably make her want to hit the green-haired maid with one of her Dad's hammers.

For some reason the princess felt hands on her chest, she blinked feeling confused than she began to shriek, flushing different shades of red when the hands suddenly began to squeeze her bust.

"You've got big boobs!" Miku bursted out obnoxiously as her bat wings twitched up and down. A fang suddenly appeared from her grinning mouth.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE MIKU OR I'LL THROW YOU IN THE DUNGEON FOR SEXUAL HARRSESMENT!" Rin shouted in a tone that was a mixture of panic and anger.

Miku soon removed her hands from Rin's breasts and began giggling. "Sorry, but I'm kinda jealous that your bigger than me when I'm older than you."

Rin, still blushing, tightened the collar of the robe around her chest and shot Miku a death glare. "Yeah, 1600,000 years older than me! Your nothing' but an oooold lady." She rudely shouted.

Miku's giggling ceased when she heard **'old lady' **spilling from the princess's mouth. Her pale cheeks flushed rosy red and tears began to well up in the corner of her eyes. "I am not an old Lady, Rin-chan!" She whined.

Rin smiled a nasty grin at the green-haired maid. "You have crows-feet, your veins are popping out and from this angle I can see a few steaks of grey hair sticking out." She said teasingly pointing at her arms, her hair and the corners of her eyes.

Miku shrieked as her face was twisted with fear. She grabbed a lavender-colored porcelain rose-carved mirror from the vanity and looked into the glass; her eyes were darting around her body in the reflection looking for any traces of wrinkles, grey hairs or spider-veins.

The princess's laugh suddenly filled the panicked maids' ears. She blinked in confusion and looked back at the princess to find her laughing her head off. Infact she was laughing so hard tears were pouring from her eyes. "I-I-I HAHAHAHA! Miku y-yo…ou are the m-most naive person I h-have ever met! AHAHAHAH!" she laughed.

Miku dropped the mirror back down on the vanity and then walked towards the princess's purple and black colored wardrobe and silently opened it.

The princess was still laughing. No ever made her laugh the way Miku's naive nature would. She was always so stupid, dumb and so innocent minded that Rin could never help herself to pick on her.

Rin pounded on the wood of the vanity still laughing non-stop. Her throat felt as if it would explode any minute. She began to take deep breaths, (Laughing in between) trying to calm herself down.

"Well laugh it up Rin-chaaaan." Miku's voice said in a dark tone.

Giggling Rin opened her eyes, wiping away a tear from her left eye as she looked up, however her giggling had come to sudden halt and her eyes widen with fear when she saw a pink laced corset in the maids hands. She gulped as fear began to consume her.

Miku grinned, happily glaring at the princess like and playfully showing her sharp fang. "Cause after I get you into this, you won't be able choke out a single giggle." She laced those words in prankster like way as she inched herself closer to the shivering princess.

Sweat rolled down her temples as she fearfully stared at the corset that was slowly inching its ugly head towards her. "Wait…" She whispered, getting up and backing from the maid with the corset.

Rin kept slowly backing away until her back slammed into the oak stand that held the red cloth of her canopy bed.

She pressed her back against it as the corset came closer and closer towards her until it nearly touched her nose.

Still grinning Miku said with a giggle. "Turn around and grab the stands, please."

Rin gulped, she knew she had no choice in this. Even if she was the princess; a corset would always overpower her.

Obediently Rin turned around and wrapped her slender arms around the oak stand, shaking though.

Her body ran cold as she felt the silk of her robe sliding down off her skin.

Rin had to loosen her grip onto the stand so the robe could slip off her arms even though she didn't want to. Rin would do anything not to wear that torture devise called clothing but even so, she still had to where it no matter what.

The robe slid down onto the carpet circling her bare ankles. Rin was now completely naked which would embarrass her if she wasn't so scared and imagining her rib cage being smashed up together.

Tears formed into the corner of her eyes as she prayed this would all be over soon.

Giggling Miku put the corset around Rin's torso and gently pulled the pink lace. Rin flinched as she felt the bit on tightens around her ribs. Miku gave another grin. "Ready?" She asked.

"N-No…" Rin replied, already feeling her heart race.

"Well to bad!" Miku shouted still grinning. "Now prepare for the power of the almighty corset!" She childishly yelled as she begun to fiercely pull onto laces.

Rin's screams of pain had suddenly filled the entire castle, echoing throughout the hallways.

* * *

><p>"Wh-what?" Len choked out after a long time of silence. He was in complete shock. He hadn't seen another of his kind before, well not since he was captured anyway, so to see even this tiny little girl who claimed to be another caged bird like him; he just couldn't believe it.<p>

Yuki for that was the little girl's name, giggled at his reaction. "I said: My name is Yuki Kaai. What's yours?" She repeated playfully.

Len flinched. "Oh! I'm sorry, it's j-just that I haven't seen another of my kind for so long, I-I guess I'm just in shock is all." He stuttered, blushing a bit.

Len then looked down with an embarrassed expression on his face when he realized he still hadn't introduced himself yet. he knew he was being rude. "Uh…Um M-My name is Len. I don't remember my last name though." He said with a whisper at the end.

Yuki tilted her head to the right side. "Huh? You don't remember your last name? Why not?" She asked.

Len gripped the cloth of his pants tight in an unpleasant way, but he gave the little girl a tiny smile and said. "I guess its cause I've been a caged bird for so long and everything."

"So you don't remember it at all?" She asked innocently.

Len shook his head sadly. "Nope. Not at all."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Len nodded his head, feeling a tug of annoyance growing inside of him for this little girl.

Yuki's eyes sadden and then after a while she began smiling a big wide one. "Okay. Then I don't remember my last name either!" She gushed.

Len raised his eyebrow. "But you just told me that it was Kaai." He said.

"What was Kaai?" Yuki asked with a happy expression.

Len blinked. "Your last name." He said in an annoyed tone.

"I don't have a last name!" She gushed with a pleased smile.

"Yes you do." Len insisted.

"No I don't!" Yuki protested happily.

"But-But-But-" Len stuttered, trying to think of what to say but soon hung his head in defeat, knowing whatever he would say about her last name would be pointless.

"You're funny Len-san!" Yuki giggled cutely.

"Len-_san_?" He thought. No one had ever used such politeness towards him before. The only name he was called by was a _kun _at the end. He felt a shudder running through him just thinking about that word.

"What's your favorite color Len-san?" Yuki asked randomly, interrupting him from his shudder and his thoughts.

Len blinked in confusion. "Wh-White…?" He praised it like it was a question.

Yuki smiled widely. "WOW! White's my second favorite color but my first one is Red!" She cheered letting out a happy giggle. "What's your favorite fruit? Mine's an apple!" She gushed.

"Um…A banana…?" Len was even more confused.

Yuki giggled again. "Bananas are yummy!" She gushed, pleasingly. "But not as yummy as the sweetness of an apple!" She said dreamily. Len only stared confusingly at her "What's your favorite animal?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Birds…?" He stuttered, still confused. No one had ever asked him so many questions before in his life.

"I like bunnies!" Yuki giggled. "Aren't bunnies cute? They go hoppin' around and pluck carrots from the grown and chew'em right up! Plus bunnies have such big ears! One Time I saw one with ears that were down. They kinda looked like my pigtails." She giggled.

"Why does she seem so happy?" Len thought. "Doesn't she know the position she is in?" He asked himself. "Is she stupid? Or…is she hiding her fear?"

While Yuki was still busy talking about the cuteness of bunnies, Len slowly trailed his pupils to Yuki's face, trying to find any source of fear in her eyes, but to his surprise he didn't find any touch of fear. She even looked free from any signs of being tortured.

What made Len more surprise was how healthy and fresh she looked. Her cheeks were a plumped rosy red and she looked well fed, cleaned too, she didn't even have any chains on her. Len began to wonder if she was captured just a day ago. A tiny girl like her wouldn't last for even a week of being tortured by a demon and eating their filthy food. She looked as fresh as a spring, which was a major comparison towards himself.

Len was skinny, his cheeks were as hollow as craters, his fingers represented a skeletons, his hair was much, much too long with split ends and grease despite it's pretty color, his face was covered in bruises and scratches that were being concealed by some of the pink-haired woman's make up (that she forced him to wear despite his whining and begging since make-up was for girls **ONLY!**) his finger nails were crooked and short because he had chewed them right off due from his constant anxiety and fear on what the woman would do to him the next day everyday he was with her, and his tiny toes had turned purple and blue due from the lack of warmth and covering. His eyes even looked as if they were devoid of any emotion even when tears ran from them, they even had black line and bag under them.

Len had no bravery since it was also taken away from him by that pink-haired woman so for him to find another of his kind; especially a tiny little girl like this, with no source of fear in those innocent little eyes, he couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. She must have more bravery then Len ever had before it was scared away.

"Ah…" Yuki paused. She then looked at Len and giggled nervously. "Sorry, I must be talking too much, huh?" She said a bit embarrassingly.

"Hm? Oh. Well kind of." Len said honestly, smiling a bit weakly. He was thankful that he had been opening his ears to listen to her while he was thinking.

Yuki giggled again and stuck out her tongue as she bonked herself on her own head. "Yeah, I have a tenancy to do that sometimes." She said slowly.

"It's okay I used to talk too much too." Len admitted trying very hard to give another smile, which was hard considering he hadn't smiled in over 1000 years.

Yuki blinked. "Used to? Does that mean you can control yourself?" She asked innocently.

Len looked down sadly. "Well I had a lot of practice…" He said quietly.

"How much practice?" Yuki asked.

Len closed his eyes slowly. "1000 years." He answered a bit sadly.

Yuki's eyes lit up in amazement. "WOOOOW! That many years?" She gasped. "I don't think I could ever go that long without talking so much!" She giggled.

"You would if the only person you could ever talk to was an evil demon woman." Len thought to himself, grouchily.

"You know, I'm sorry I didn't say this earlier but your wings are so pretty Len-san!" Yuki suddenly shouted happily.

Len blushed; no one had ever complimented his wings before, well at least not in a creepy dark tone before torture. The sudden compliment made him feel a bit flustered. He didn't even know how to respond to that.

"Um…." Len whispered, not knowing what to say to her. Pure gratitude would be enough to say, but for someone to compliment his wings in such a gentle way, in such an honest innocent way instead of a dark cooing way with hissing like he was so used to; he felt as though he had to say something more.

Complimenting her back sounded great to him, but sadly he never had said anything nice to anyone ever since he was captured, so he didn't really know what to say. Instead he whispered "Thank you." But he felt ashamed that he couldn't say anything nice about her.

Len's eyes then suddenly trailed to her left shoulder where he saw the snowflake birthmark. It was pretty and the color of white. He always did love the snow. "Your birthmark is a perfect snowflake shape, I really like snowflakes." He said, blushing a bit, thinking that he failed at the compliment.

Yuki paused and then a wide smile bloomed on her face. "Thank you, Len-san! No one's ever said anything nice my birthmark before, everyone always thought it was a curse." She gushed.

Len stared at her. "A-A curse?" He stuttered in disbelief.

Yuki blinked shockingly and then covered her mouth in a frantic way. Wishing she hadn't said that.

"Why would anyone think that a snowflake-shaped birthmark could be a curse?" He asked. Suddenly a thought reached his head. "Did those demons tell you it was a curse?" He said, growling at the very thought.

Yuki removed her hands from her mouth and swayed them back a forth. "No! No! Not them! The people. The people from my homeland said it was!" She explained.

Len was frozen. "What?" He asked.

Yuki looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, I wish I didn't say that, but since you know now I guess I should tell you." She said quietly. She took a small deep breath and then began her story.

"You see Len-san; I was born in Crystal Sands and as you know the people who live there are very sensitive to the cold."

Len heard of Crystal Sands before. It was city in the middle of the dessert, the people who lived there were beautiful sun fairies, but there were also a bit of lunatics because they always believed in every rumor, myth and legend that had ever been told. It didn't really surprise him anymore to know that they thought Yuki was cursed by her birthmark.

"And you know how **everybody** there are increasingly tanned and have only yellow colored eyes?" She paused, wondering if Len was listening to her.

"Yes, go one." Len said, reassuring her.

Yuki took another deep breath. "Well I was different." She said. "You see right after I was able to walk and talk, my parents were able to let me go outside and play with the other kids but for some reason…every time I went out I almost thought I was going to melt because the heat was so terrible so didn't tan because I spent all my time inside, and also when people got a good look at me…" She began as she moved her index fingers under her eyelids

She took another deep breath before she continued. "They were able to see that my eyes were silver instead of yellow, so rumors began to spread that I might be cursed, but thankfully some thought it was just cause of my genetics with my dad since his father wasn't born in Crystal Sands and also because he had silver colored eyes too, so the rumors slowly vanished away, Until-"

"Until, they found out about your birthmark." Len finished for her in a sad tone.

Yuki nodded smiling sadly. "Yeah, I was wearing one of my dad's oversized shirts because all my clothes were being cleaned; I bumped into an old man while I was trying to find my mother a flower for her birthday that evening. The collar of the shirt fell all the way down to my wrist and then the next thing I knew I heard shouting and screaming and yelling about my birthmark being a curse and then suddenly I was being dragged away by a couple of men."

Yuki hugged herself tightly at the unpleasant memories, tears already formed in the corner of her eyes as she shook with fear.

"Yuki, please stop, you don't have tell me." Len said. His heart was breaking at the sight of Yuki cringing.

"And then suddenly I was being tied to a poll with hay under my feet." It didn't even look like she heard him as she continued in a shaky tone.

"People were chanting things I didn't even understand. I was crying and screaming for mommy and daddy to rescue me. I could hear them shouting at everyone to let me go, I even saw them trying to fight a large police man who held them back. I was scared and I thought I was going die, I was never so scared in my life before and then, just as they were about to light the poll on fire to burn me alive, **HE **came." She said the last sentence in a hushed tone.

"He…" Len repeated with a whisper. Knowing who this he was. The demon that captured her.

Yuki gulped. "He came from out of the sky and landed right next to the poll I was tied too and immediately everyone started to panic and back away. I was still crying and I looked to the side and saw him thinking he was some sort of guardian angel here to save me. I was half-right. He was there to save me but he wasn't a guardian angel, he was…" She gulped again, not even daring to finish, that sentence. "Well you know."

"Yuki, stop." Len begged, hoping that she was listening this time. He didn't want to hear this anymore. He didn't want see Yuki in such agony.

But she was too wrapped up in her horrible memories to even hear his voice.

"He burned down my home. Thousands of people turned to ashes, He spared only the children, the women who were still pregnant with babies, but my mommy and daddy were gone, I saw him light them on fire, I even wanted to save them but I was still tied to that poll and all I could do was cry and scream as the smoke filled my lungs and stung my eyes until I finally passed out." She looked as if she was about to sob, but she soon caught herself just in time and banished it away, looking at Len with her best smile.

"When I woke up I was in this cage, my fathers clothes were gone and I was in a frilly black dress. I was scared and began crying again until **He **came in and told me I was now his caged bird and I'm in this truck because he's moving and this is was the only way to transport me." She finished quietly.

Len felt his bony fingers curling up into fist shaking from anger. How could he? How could that demon do something like that? Even if those people where nothing but heartless lunatics that would even think a child would be cursed; no one truly deserved to be lit on fire and turned into ashes. No one.

If he could, Len would free Yuki from her cage and fly away with her, away from that demon and towards the sky, towards freedom and towards the forest he once called home.

But he couldn't, he was trapped in this cage, chained from wrist to ankle and marked with a seal that would tear off his wings if he ever escaped from his soon-to-be new \owner. Another demon to torture him.

Len felt so useless.

After a long pause of silence Yuki's adorable giggle filled his ears, making him look up with a surprised expression on his face, he was also confused on why she was giggling when she looked so scared before.

"Yuki?" He asked in confusion.

"You know Len-san; I wish I had wings like yours." She sighed.

Len blushed a bit at her second compliment, feeling a bit more flustered, he kind of wished she would stop complimenting him so he wouldn't have to rack his brain trying to think of one for Yuki, since all his compliments did was opening old wounds of horrible memories.

"Um…But why would you want my wings?" He asked. His wings were already ruined from all those years of abuse. "I bet yours are better than mine." He said slowly, hoping this compliment wouldn't make Yuki sad again, but that's just what happened.

Yuki gave him a sad smile. "They got burned during the fire in my town." She whispered looking down, bringing her wings up revealing it's singed form. Len's heart nearly leaped into his throat at the sight. The edges of her wings were singed black and formed with tears, following the black was a tinted crimson red-that was probably dried blood; there was also a faded turquoise color in the middle of her left wing while on her right wing was a large burn that had bloomed all the way around her wing until it reach the black color, it was the color of orange with a light pink color in the middle near her back in the shape of a rose, a seal to be exacted but for what he did not know.

"Awful huh?" Yuki asked sadly. Len peeled his eyes from her maimed wings and looked at her face, she smiled sadly at him. "I really do wish I had wings like you, there the prettiest wings I've ever seen." She whispered.

Len quickly shook his head. "No! No! I think your wings are beautiful!" Len bursted out suddenly. Yuki's eyes widen at what he just said. "I mean they're so colorful and the orange really brings it to life! The black tears make you look really tough, I wouldn't want to mess with you, the faded turquoise color is pretty too with the red and the pink rose adds a really nice touch too!" Words were flying out of Len's mouth faster than a beetles wings flapping through the air. He was being honest; he did like the color of her wings. While his were just a plain white, hers was a mixture of beautiful shades, infact he found himself a bit jealous that her wings were so colorful.

"I wish I had wings like yours Yuki-chan!" Len exclaimed. He then stopped himself when he noticed the last word he had just said. He just called Yuki's name with a chan. Len never used honorifics before especially not even a chan, maybe he did a few times with animals he played with as a child when he was still free, but never had he called someone by that.

Len felt a bit anxious from the thing he had just said about her wings, he felt as though maybe he overdid it with the compliments of her wings a bit. Len thought it was probably offensive since she was burned in order get those colors. Pain, stinging pain fluttering around her wings while crying from it. Maybe she missed her old colors of her wings, maybe the things he said were probably not a good idea to say.

Len was expecting Yuki to start crying and yell at him saying she hated him, that she hoped his wings would be soon maimed like hers were, but instead he heard joyful laughs coming from Yuki's lips.

Len slowly looked at her a bit confusingly to find her laughing her head off. Yuki wiped a tear from her eyes before she began giggling. "I-If y-you want t-to have wings like mine, th-th-then stand behind a bonfire and then slide your wings in, HAHAHAH!" She laughed.

And then for the first time in one thousand years, Len began to laugh. He laughed and laughed with Yuki for nearly an hour before they started wiping away the tears that fell from their eyes from laughing so hard.

"I-I-I haven't laughed like this in ages." Len chuckled, he felt as though he couldn't breathe from all the laughter in his lungs.

"Neither have I, h-how l-long has it been? Four, five years?" Yuki giggled while taking a few deep breaths as she began to pick up a few white roses and formed them into something.

Len was still laughing when suddenly he felt suddenly he felt something circlet and sweet smelling around his head. He stopped laughing and then looked up to find a white rose sticking out from his hair, he would have brought his hand up to examine it but the chains clamped on his wrists were much too heavy to bring his hands up. So he looked at Yuki who was smiling at him and asked her. "What's this?"

"It's a flower crown, I made it for you!" She gushed.

"A flower crown?" Len asked himself. He knew what those were; Len use to make them for his mother once, but his skills had vanished after he was captured since the only flowers he could ever weave were those black roses that smelled always smelled like poison. No one had ever given him a flower-crown before, he felt as though his heart was going to burst from all the happiness that was pouring in it. He almost thought he was going to cry any minute.

"It's a good thing our cages are close to each other!" She giggled. "That's right they are close to each other." Len thought.

Their cages were very close to each other, infact if Len bend his head down to Yuki's angle, their faces would almost touch.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I have another gift for give you, please close your eyes!" She gushed.

Len smiled softly at her it was the first real smile he had ever shown to anyone. "Yuki-chan, you really don't have to give me anything else. The flower crown you made me is enough!" He said in a happy tone.

Yuki giggled. "Don't be silly, _silly_! I just want to give you one more! Just one more! Pleeeeaaaase!" Yuki begged giving Len her best puppy dog eyes.

Len chuckled a bit, thinking she looked so adorable with that puppy dog look. "Okay, Okay, but just one more and that's it."

Yuki nodded and did a little salute in a childish manner. "I promise! But the only way I can give you your last gift is if you bring your face up close to the bars of your cage so I can put it on you!" She explained.

Len brought his face up close to bars of his cage, wincing a bit since he had to stretch his back a bit, which only added more agony in his wings (cause of jewels that were pierced through them) but he tried not to show it so that Yuki wouldn't have to worry. Len then closed his blue eyes and waited for the second gift that Yuki was about to give to him.

All of sudden he felt tiny warm lips softly pressing against his icy cold chapped ones. Immediately he darted his eyes open and they soon widen when he saw Yuki's tiny baby face right in front of his with her lips softly pressed against his.

Not a moment soon Yuki then removed her lips from Len's and gave him a big bright smile with a tiny giggle.

Len removed his face from the silver bars of his cage and touched his lips, with his mouth slightly opened from shock. Len never received such a gentle kiss from anyone before especially not from a tiny 9 year old, the only kisses he ever gotten were from a pair of icy snake-like lips from the pink-haired woman.

Usually the kisses he got only brought him fear and torment, sending him in twisted pool of chaotic nightmares, but this was a kiss that didn't bring him any fear nor torture, it was a kiss out of pure adoration, like a sister would kiss her brother or a parent would kiss their children, this was a kiss from a tiny little girl that he had made friends with.

Yuki giggled again. "That's my way of saying thank you for being my friend, Len-san!" She gushed.

Len could feel the tiny smile blooming on his lips when he heard that. He never had a friend before in his life. He felt his heart flooding with joy but it soon turned to shock when he realized that Yuki had just given him two gifts and he had given her none.

Len's eye quickly darted around the cage, eyeing every item in it, wondering what would be a nice enough gift but to find one as nice as a flower-crown of roses dyed his favorite color and kiss of friendship, would be a difficult task.

The ribbons tied onto his cage were all the same color of black and tied in fierce knots that Len could not untie. All the flowers around him were black and still reeked of poison and the jewels in his wings were already dimpled with his blood not to mention that it would be highly impossible for him to remove them since his hands were chained.

"The chains!" Len quickly thought. "They have those golden roses strung around them!" Len quickly looked down at the chains that held his wrists and gazed at the florescent golden roses.

They were flowers that his kind always grew, they never wilted and they were a symbol of hope. It was the perfect gift he could give to Yuki.

Len reached his bony fingers to the holes of the chains and began to fumble with a slender green stem attached to the biggest and brightest rose.

He had a difficult time though, since his wrists were chained so tightly and he couldn't twist his wrist around to position the perfect angle for his fingers to untie them stem, so he soon gave up with untying the it and then just ripped the flower by the stem. It wasn't what he was hoping for but at least a bit of the stem was still attached to the flower-head.

Len then put his left hand (which held the glowing flower) threw the bars of his cage to Yuki's.

"Yuki, look." Len said in a gentle way, like a brother would to their younger sister.

Yuki looked up and immediately her eyes widen at the sight of the flower. She then lifted her head up and stared at Len with disbelief. Yuki pointed at her heart. "For me?" She asked, still uncertain.

Len nodded with a smile. "Yes, for you." He said.

Yuki's smiled widely and then quickly took the rose from Len's hand and held it gently to her cheek. "It's so beautiful Len-san! I love it! I love it!" She cheered with happy tears dripping down her cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

Len felt all warm and fuzzy in his heart at the sight of the happy child. "How long has it been since she smiled like that and cried out of joy?" he wondered.

However long it was, Len was happy that he was able to bring it back. He never felt so happy before, he brought back the true smile of little girl who had suffered far worst then him, he had brought back a sad lonely child out of the dark.

After at least 20 minutes of crying out of joy and laughing, Yuki looked back up at Len still with the rose pressed to her cheek. "You know this was the same kind of flower I was trying to find for mommy that day." She whispered a bit happily.

Len smiled at her. "I'm sure you mother is looking at it right now from heaven." He said.

Yuki smile widen. "You really think? Daddy too?" She asked hopefully.

Len closed his eyes smiling at her brightly. "Yes, your father too." He said, and Len really did know that both of Yuki's parents were looking at the rose right now. The rose and their sweet daughter, he knew because…he is part angel after all.

Yuki's eyes already began to well up with more tears of joy at what Len said. "Thank you Len-san." She whispered.

Len smiled again, pleased with how happy he made Yuki. "You're welcome." he gently said.

"Hey Len-san, can I ask you something?" Yuki said, her voice was as quiet as the breeze, Len could tell she was getting a bit sleepy.

"Anything. what is it?" He asked, still smiling that same warm bright one.

"Can you sing me a song?" She asked.

Len silently gasped at her request. "Sing?" He asked himself. Len hadn't sung in over a thousand years, never had he even hummed since the day he was captured because he didn't want that pink-haired woman to hear him.

"Y-You want me to sing?" He asked Yuki.

Yuki, still smiling nodded her head. "Yes, Mommy always sang to me every time I went to sleep. I'd really like to hear you sing, Len-san." She said with a small yawn.

Len put his index and finger and thumb under his chin, trying to think of song he could sing for her. For Yuki he would do anything just to see that smile on her face again. He would sing even though he forbid himself to since the day he was captured, but if Yuki requested it, it would be done.

But this was a difficult request for him to make since he hadn't even hummed a tune for over a thousand years since his confinement. He had forgotten every single song he had ever sang before when he was free from the pink-haired demon's clutches. A sheet of a music note was nowhere to be found in his mind. Maybe he could hum a tune, but Yuki had asked if he could sing not hum, besides he didn't even remember how to hum a tune. This was a very difficult task to fulfill.

"_Why don't you sing her that lullaby?" _A voice in the back of his head had suddenly whispered to him.

"Lullaby?" Len asked the voice. "What lullaby?" Suddenly a beautiful intoxicating voice began singing some words within his mind. Words that were sung to him as a child.

"_A tiny bird made of colorful wax sits on the wooden shelf. _

_It's eyes fixed on the opened window in my room, with its artificial wings spread out in the air, as if it'll take flight any moment._

_But it won't fly, no it won't, it is made of wax, it cannot move no matter how hard it'll try…."_

He remembered every time when he was sad or scared, his mother would hold him in her arms and stroke his hair while she sang him that song. He remembered how happy he felt whenever he heard that song. But why? How could such a sad little song ever make him happy? Len hated sad things.

"Unless there is more to it than that." He thought. Len hadn't heard that song for a long, long time, so there had to be more to it than just those few notes. But for now the only piece of that song he knew were just those sad little words, but it was enough, he could always add some happy lyrics to it while he sang it to Yuki.

Len looked back at Yuki, who was still in the same sleepy position as she was with the flower still touching her cheek, she was waiting patiently for him to sing.

He gave her small smile and then said softly. "I'll sing you the song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a child."

Yuki let out a soft giggle, curling her tiny fingers around the stem of the rose in an excited way as she waited for his voice to start singing.

Len smiled again at her and then took a deep breath, preparing to start what he had told himself to never ever do no matter what but was going to for this sweet little girl, who he was beginning to think was more of a sister to him than just a friend.

But before he could even sing just one little note; the door on the back of truck had suddenly slid open in a rusty creaky way.

Len and Yuki both turned their heads around to find the blinding orange sunlight beaming down on them. Even though they were in a light-filled truck, the light from sun was much too bright for their eyes to handle.

When their eyes finally adjusted a bit from the light they the spotted a large man in a blue uniform (a demon to be exact) was right outside, talking to another man with brownish-black hair with glasses.

"What's going on?" Len thought. Suddenly he heard soft whimpers coming from behind him and then he felt a small trembling hand tightly clutching his own.

Len turned his head around back to Yuki to find her little arm was slipped right through the bars of his cage with her tiny hand on top his own. She had big hot tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks and her face looked so very frighten for some reason.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Len asked, anxiously, wondering why she looked so scared.

"Th-that's h-h-him…" She sniffled, clutching Len's hand tighter.

"What? Who is _him_?" Len asked, confused of who she was talking about

"Th-the one with the glasses. Th-That's the demon who destroyed my hometown." She whimpered, her tears streaming out faster from her silver eyes.

Len gasped and quickly turned his head back around to the men, his eyes searching for the one with the glasses, he clenched his teeth angrily when he finally spotted him again. Getting a good look at him this time.

He was a tall thin man and was dressed in a high-class black suit. He had a large black leather suitcase held in his right hand and on his back were large black skeleton-like wings with sickly-yellow eyes with pointy pupils sticking out from the top. He looked disgusting in Len's eyes.

"So that's the man who did this to Yuki?" He thought bitterly as hers mournful sobs continued to pierce through his ears like a knife. Then something clicked into his mind, he hadn't realized before that he and Yuki's accouterment was only temporarily. They weren't going to the same place, oh no, they were going to two different kinds of places. Len was here to go to the pink-haired demon's niece and Yuki was only in this truck just be forcefully moved to another house with the same demon that captured her. It hadn't hit him until now that this was their time to say goodbye.

"No…" Len thought as he turned his gaze back to Yuki who had her forehead pressed to the white bars of her cage and sobbing softly when she too realized it was time to say goodbye. "No, she can't go…not with that demon."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to hear you sing…" Yuki whispered bringing his hand up close to her cheek, still clutching the rose. How badly Len wished he could've sang to her right before that door opened, right before it was time to say goodbye. Len could already feel the tears creeping up into his corneas as he felt her tears dripping down his fingers.

"So Mister…Uh…" The man in blue began, trailing his sentence off completely, not remembering his customer's name.

"Kiyoteru Hiyama." The man with glasses said politely to him.

"Yeah, Mister Hiyama…" He groaned, wishing he was at home with his kids instead of delivering a bunch of caged-birds to people he didn't even know. "Well which one is it? The boy or the little girl?" He asked.

Kiyoteru, the man with the glasses slowly turned his head to the opening in the truck that held two cages with two tiny children in them.

He smiled maliciously at Yuki's crying form and said in a smooth tone. "The one in the pigtails, the little girl."

The man groaned again and then took out a golden pocket watch from the pocket in his uniform and when he opened it a tiny creature with the head of and ears of a bat and the body of a mouse with wings of a bird in the color of inky black popped right out in a blur of grey water.

It opened its eyes revealing a deep shade of crimson with green pointy pupils before it opened its fang covered mouth. _"What is it master, __**chapu**__?" _It spoke in a human-like manner but the tone of its voice sounded like broken glass.

The man pointed to the back of the truck. "Get the girl with the pigtails out will ya." He ordered with another groan.

"_**Chapu! **__Right away master! __**Chapu**__!" _It squeaked as it floated away into the back of the truck to retrieve Yuki.

The man in the blue uniform put a hand to his face exhaustingly and sighed. "Getting out my Kimera is so bothersome, I swear." He grumbled.

Kiyoteru chuckled. "Really, I've always wanted a Kimera myself." He said.

The man rolled his eyes. "Well count your blessing you don't have one, they're such a pain." He grumbled. Kiyoteru only chuckled, quite amused.

Len clutched Yuki's hand tighter bringing it close to his cage and gripping it with his other hand, holding it tightly and gently as tears began to stream down his skinny cheek bones. He didn't want Yuki to be taken away from him; he really wished he could just take her away himself and fly off into the sky, never to see that demon man again.

The sudden sound of flapping wings filled his ears, He looked up and saw an ugly creature flying in a circle around Yuki's cage.

"A Kimera…?" Len thought to himself. Kimera's were the demons loyal pets and servants. They followed every order their master gave to them. Len only saw one only once when he was six years old. It was the middle of spring and the meadow where he had always played in was already blooming with fresh flowers all dyed in all kinds of colors. He remembered he was busy picking some for his mother when all of a sudden he saw a creature just a few inches away from him with the head of a rabbit and the body of an antelope with just one sickly green eye, staring at him. Len nearly screamed when he saw how ugly and frightening it was and as quickly as he could he ran far away from it and back to his house, crying into his mother's arms.

He never knew what it was until when he reached his thirteenth birthday and his father told him about what it was and what they can do. Len still didn't understand why a Kimera was in the meadow back then, he asked his father if he knew but he only gave him a frown and shook his head. Len had never seen another Kimera since then well not until now at least.

The Kimera landed right on top of Yuki's cage and wrapped it's tiny feet around the white metal holder as it spread its bird-like wings, about to take flight and lift Yuki's cage off the ground to take her away from Len.

Yuki looked up and gave Len a sad smile with tears still dripping down her chin. "Goodbye…Oni-chan." She whispered.

Len could feel his heart breaking into pieces now. The tears in his eyes ran down his cheeks faster and his nose began to run. He didn't want to say goodbye not after the wonderful time they spent together. The flower-crown and the kiss were the best gifts anyone could have ever given to him, Yuki even seemed to mend a broken piece of his heart back together.

More than anything else in the world, he wanted to hold Yuki in his arms, keeping her safe and warm away from this horrible fate, away from that demon that stole everything from her. He wanted to protect her from all the horrors of this twisted world they had been born in.

The Kimera then flapped its wings in the air and then lifted Yuki's cage right off the cold silver ground and soon began to head forward outside, however when the Kimera was about to fly Yuki back to her owner, it felt a great force pulling the cage back.

It turned it's bat-like head around to find that the little girl and the blond-haired boy's hands were locked tight around each other. Not letting go.

"_What are you doing __**chapu? **__Let go this instant! She has to go back to her owner __**chapu**__!" _It shrieked.

But Len wouldn't let go, no matter what he wouldn't let go of that tiny little hand, never in a million years would he let go of it, never. He wanted more than anything to protect Yuki from the clutches of that demon. How Len wished his cage was opened so he could fly away with her in his arms.

"Don't let go…" Yuki pleaded quietly, clutching Len's hands tighter, her tears were already streaming down faster from her eyes as her heart pounded rapidly against her tiny chest. She was scared; she didn't want to go back to that man. He scared her so much and every time he looked at her, she could see her parents burning alive in his eyes. There were even so many times when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night with no one not even that demon was there to comfort her, she never felt safe with him.

Yuki wanted more than anything to stay with Len, she wished she was going to the same place he was going to, she wished she could stay with him forever, for the first time in four years, she felt protected and secured by someone, Len, who she now labeled as a part of her family, her big brother.

"I'll never let go." Len said defiantly, trying to pull her back. He wouldn't let go even if his life depended on it. Len would hang on; hang on to Yuki, this tiny little fairy, this little girl, his one and only little sister.

The Kimera felt sweat pouring from its temples as it tried with all its might to pull back. It flapped it's wings harder and stretched its body further, trying desperately to pull both their hands away from each other.

Yuki shut her teary eyes tight as she felt her arms being painfully stretched out, her shoulders began to ach and her tiny fingers were beginning to slip away from Len's. Her spirits sank when she felt Len's skinny fingers already losing their grip on her.

Len tried with all the strength he had to pull Yuki back but he was too weak from the lack of food and exercise, his fingers were too bony and too brittle to hang on any longer, but still he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to say goodbye.

The Kimera was getting frustrated. It now kept tugging, pulling and flapping it wings even harder and harder until finally with one swift angry pull, it tore Yuki and Len's hands away from each other, however due to the fact that it was pulling and flapping its wings to hard, it zipped uncontrollably right out of the truck, dropping Yuki gracefully next to Kiyoteru and crashing right into its master's face.

The trucker peeled his Kimera off his face and hung it by its tiny feet and shouted angrily at it. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The Kimera had tears in the corner of its eyes, frighten at his yelling. _"I-I'm sorry Master, but I had a little trouble trying to get her out. __**Chapuuu**__…." _It whined.

The man sighed and opened his pocket watch. "Fine I'll let you go this time, now get in." He mumbled.

A wide smile grew on the Kimera's lips as it showed touched puppy dog eyes. _"Okay Master, I promise I'll do better next time__** Chapu**__!"_ It squealed before it turned into a splash of grey water and disappeared into the watch.

"Geez, what a pain." The trucker moaned.

Kiyoteru chuckled a bit from the trucker with his Kimera. He then looked down at Yuki, who stared right back at him sniffling and trembling at his look. He bend down and gave Yuki a sickly-sweet smile. "Did you have a nice road-trip, Yuki-chan?" He cooed, saying her name in a fatherly like manner but also in a frightening way.

Yuki only stared at him, sniffling while nodding her head slowly.

Len stared at Yuki and Kiyoteru but mostly at Yuki. She was scared no frighten of that man. He could see it in her teary sliver eyes that she did not want to be with him, that she wanted to be free from him, that she wanted to go back home.

Len gripped the silver bars of his cage, still staring at Yuki's trembling figure. "Yuki-chan doesn't deserve this." Len thought. "She's too young and too innocent to be imprisoned." He gripped tighter on the silver bars as anger started to stir around his shattered heart. "That monster doesn't even deserve to live for what he did to her…" He thought angrily.

Len clenched his teeth tight as he squeezed the bars tighter. "I can't allow this…No…I won't allow this. I won't allow Yuki to be taken away by a demon!" Suddenly without thinking twice, Len hurled himself against the bars of his cage with a loud '_**Bang!' **_Len ignored the pain the lunge brought onto his arm and continued to thrust himself against his cage trying desperately to break them with impact of his body so he could save Yuki. (The flower-crown of his head fell off due to the sudden movements.)

The banging was so loud that it made the trucker, Kiyoteru and Yuki turned their heads around to find him flinging himself against his cage.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Kiyoteru asked the trucker who was looking a bit anxious.

"Don't know, but the only stop I have left is the castle and since you have the girl that means this one's going to the princess." He said a bit nervously.

Kiyoteru turned his gaze back to the trucker. "Isn't today her birthday?" He asked.

The trucker nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm guessing this _thing _is her birthday present." He said as he reached into his pocket while walking into the truck towards the angry caged-bird.

Len didn't even notice the trucker coming towards as he still flung himself against the cage. He didn't even scream at Kiyoteru for things he did to her, he didn't yell or shout anything because he was afraid of what would happen to Yuki if he did yell those things. Some demons would beat their caged-birds half to death if they ever told anyone about how they were captured because if they did speak, their secrets would be out to other demons citizens around the land who did not have caged-birds for themselves and they would most likely steal their methods of capture. Demons are very prideful about their own skills and would go on a rampage if someone every dared steal their methods.

So all Len did was fling himself silently against his cage not even daring to even say Yuki's name for fear that she would possibly get whipped if he did.

Yuki's tears dropped from her chin as she saw Len flinging himself against the bars. She could see the fire burning his eyes, the fire of protection, she knew Len was trying very hard to break out and save her and she wished, deep down she hope Len would succeed so the both of them could fly away together, to break free from this prison.

Len found it more and more difficult to bring himself back up and continue hurling himself against his cage, it was also getting more difficult because his arm was throbbing with pain, not to mention he was so small and weak from both torture and hunger that he could just drop to the floor and pass out, but still he kept flinging himself against the cold hard bars so that he might be able to break free and save Yuki from that cold heartless demon, Kiyoteru.

Suddenly Len felt his long hair being roughly grabbed from behind him, stopping him completely as he was being pulled back. He gave a cry out of pain from the feeling, looking up weakly and saw the trucker was the one who grabbed his hair and stopped him from breaking free.

Len stared at the man with pure anger as he clenched his teeth with fury.

The trucker smirked maliciously at him with his eyes turning red as he took out a shot with green bubbly liquid inside. Len's eyes widen at the shot and soon Len began struggling and trying to pull away from the man's grip but he only forcefully pulled him back, slamming his frail back against his cage.

Len still put the effort to escape from his grip but was soon stop when all of a sudden he felt a painfully sharp prick in his neck with cold liquid seeping from it. He gasped and his eyes widen as he felt that touch, knowing that the man had just used the shot on him.

Len's world began to spin around as white spots filled his vision. He then found his cheek slamming against the bottom on his cage, white feathers and black rose pedals danced all around him as he felt his heart dropping into his stomach. He didn't like this feeling; he hated the way everything looked fuzzy with spots clouding his eyesight. Len felt as though he was going to puke when his ears had suddenly picked up the shriek of a child, of a little girl calling him name over and over again.

Len's pupils found their way back to Yuki who looked like she was melting but he could see clearly, her teary silver eyes, her little arms stretched through the bars of her cage with her tiny fingers curling and uncurling rapidly as if she was trying to run to him, he even saw the golden rose he gave to her right by her left leg.

The last words he heard was Yuki screaming "ONI-CHAN!" Before he blacked out with a tear streaming from right eye, realizing that he had failed at trying to save Yuki, his little sister, from Kiyoteru, the demon who stole her family, her hometown and her freedom from her.

* * *

><p>"OW!" Rin hissed. Even though it had only been half-an-hour since she had been fitted into the nightmare of the corset she still felt as if her organs were about to explode from the violent pressure the corset gave off.<p>

Instead of being stark naked in her room or in just a plain old robe, Rin had been fitted into a silky black ball-room dress that ended to her feet, the dress was also strapless which exposed her shoulders and her upper chest which around the edges was adorn in white frills. A long puffy grey sash with red roses circled around the hem of her dress, making it look extremely breathtaking, a necklace made of white ocean pearls fitted perfectly around her neck with a pair of ruby red jeweled earrings in her earlobes. She also wore a black see-through sash around her forearms. Her fingers nails were filed perfectly and polished in a deep shade of crimson red with blue stenciled roses for style, she even a shade a light pink lip-gloss on her lips to give it some color and shine and on her head was a black ribbon tide neatly in her hair.

Miku giggled at the princess's hiss as she clipped on a crimson red rose clip into her golden hair. "Still hurts?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

Rin looked at Miku threw the mirror of her vanity with an annoyed expression. "No Miku, I always howl in pain like this every time the clock hits 8:25! Of course it still hurts you mucus-haired idiot!" She growled.

Miku felt a bit offended by the new nick name she had just received from the princess, she forced herself to brushed it off so she wouldn't start another fight with the princess that would surely end with her locked up in the dungeon.

"Why do I have wear a corset anyway?" Rin whined as she placed her hand on her cheek in a bored way.

"So you'd be tiny fitted for this dress." Miku explained, still smoothing out the princess's hair.

"But I'm already tiny enough as it is!" She argued childishly.

"Okay, I'm all done!" Miku gushed.

Rin stood up from her chair and turned around to Miku "Took you long enough!" She complained.

"Wait, wait, don't move from the spot!" Miku pleaded.

Rin raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

Miku, still smiling widely, snapped her fingers and then in a flash a silver mini camra-phone appeared in her hand. "I want to get a couple of pictures of you!" She gushed.

Rin nearly fell down. "Wh-Why?" She asked, annoyed.

Miku giggled as she rubbed her palm against the smooth surface of her phone. "I wanna show my husband how cute you look!

Rin clenched her hands tight with annoynce for the maid. "Fine!" She fumed. "But only three!" She ordered.

Miku gave a sad puppy dog look. "Aww your no fun princess…" She whined.

"Take it or leave it!" Rin hissed.

Miku nodded her head. "Fine, fine! But since I only get to take three I would like to make them very memorable!" She said defiantly with a pout.

Rin sighed. "Fine as long as we can get this over with! I'm starving!" She gowled.

Miku giggled. "Don't worry about it." She reassured, she the place the camra angled the camra-phone a few times before she decided which one was right, then she held it up close to the princess as she spun her finger around.

"For the first one, I want you to spin around! But slowly though." Miku said.

Rin sighed, she then spread her arms out like a bird and then gave single slow spin. Her dress spread across the room like the pedals of flowers in a gracefull way.

_**Flash! **_Miku took the picture and immediately squealed when she saw it on her phone. "WOOOOW! YOU LOOK SO…SO…SO CUUUUUUTE!" She gushed. Big pink hearts popped into her eyes.

Rin sighed groaning in between. "I hate how Miku get all giddy…" She thought to herself.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! For the next one I want you to pink your dress up and shake it around like you did when you were a little girl!" Miku exclaimed.

A red vein popped into Rin's temple. "ARE YOU CRAZY! YOU'LL BE ABLE TO SEE MY UNDERPANTS!" She shouted.

"Well then just don't lift it up to high okay." Miku suggested casually.

Rin would have continued to argue with her but the empty feeling her stomach reminded her that they were only two more shots to go and if she got them done quicker she would be able to eat quicker too.

Without saying a word, Rin lifted up the hem of her dress but not too hight that her underpants would show and gave it gentle shake.

_**Snap! **_Another picture was shot and another squeal was sounded by Miku. "SOOOO CUUUUTE!"

Rin let go of the hem of her dress, letting in fall down back in place, and glared at Miku. How she wished Miku would act her own age instead of a child.

"Okay, Last one!" Miku squealed.

"Thaaaank you." Rin said silently in her head.

"Now for the next and last one, I want you to sit on your knees and put your right hand into a fist and place it by your lips like…" Miku then curled her fingers up into a gentle fist and placed the back of her thumb on her mouth and adding a couple of innocent puppy dog eyes as well to the pose. "This…" She said in a innocent child-like way.

"I AM NOT DOING THAT!" Rin quickly denied, embarssed that Miku even did the pose.

"Aww come one, Pleeeeaaaase?" Miku begged giving her best puppy-dog eyes.

Rin knew she couldn't reasist whenever Miku gave her those puppy-dog eyes, silently without even saying a word, Rin sat down on her knees, making sure the hem of her dress was spread around like a flower so her knees wouldn't be exposed and then slowly, ever so slowly she curled her hands into a tight fist and placed the back of her thumb onto her lips. She blushed from both anger and embarrsiment that Miku was making her do this.

**Flash! **The last picture was taken and after it was , Miku immediately began jump up and down on how cute the picture came out. "THE BLUSH ADDED A NICE TOUCH TOO!"

Rin quickly stood up and dusted her dress as she walked forward. "Great can we go now? It's almost 8:30." She complained.

"Not without the shooooes!" Miku suddenly cheered, her face still flushed with how cute the pictures came out.

Rin clenched her teeth irritatingly and sat down on her bed as Miku took out a pair of crimson red high-heals with long dark pink ribbion's attached for decorating her legs.

Rin lifted her dress up to expose her tiny feet and legg and lifted up her right one. Miku sat down on the floor and quickly slipped her foot right through. As Miku tied the ribbons on her legs she asked Rin a question.

"What do you think your Aunt will give to you this year?"

Rin shrugged her shoulders. "She says it her prize decoartion, so I'm guessing it'll probably be a chair or something." She answered.

"Have you ever heard of cage-birds?" Miku asked.

Rin looked down at Miku while she was putting the other shoe on her left foot. "No. What are they?" She asked, a bit interested.

"They're supposed to be a butch of pure-hearted creatures that our kind trap and keep them as pets or decorations." She explained as she tied the ribbons around the princess's leg. "That's how they kind of got that name."

"So?" Rin asked.

"So…Do you think maybe that'll be what your Aunt will give to you?" Miku asked with a smile.

Rin frowned. "Don't talk nonseance. If Aunt Luka had something like that, she'd proabaly call me and invite me and my folks over for a celebartion!" She scoffed.

Miku giggled as she finished tying a gentle knot and stood up. "You never know!" She said enthusiastically as she held out a hand for the princess. Rin growled childishly as she took Miku's hand as she stood. "Well come on now it's time for the party to begin!" She bubbled.

Rin glowed again, the thought of all those guests coming into her home made her sick.

Miku then pressed her index finger on the top of Rin's forehead, then she whispered a word and then suddenly a swirl of black smoke appeared around the princess feet, which quickly moved it way up to her body.

Rin looked up at her. "You mean your not coming with me?" She asked a bit saddly.

Miku gave her a small smile. "Unfortunately no, you see your parents think you've been getting to clingly with me and they feel that if you continue to spend time with me, you won't be able to find…you know…someone very special to marry." She said a bit cheerfuly.

Rin blushed and then she crossed her arms as the black smoke moved it's way up to her waist-line. "I am only fourteen for crying out loud!" She shouted. "I'm mean its not like a prince is just going to show up on a black horse, take my hand and ask me to marry them, ESH! My parents are so stupid at times!" She complained.

Miku flicked Rin's forhead. "Ow! What was that for?" Rin demanded as she rubbed her aching forehead.

""Don't diserspet your parents Rin-chan! They do things fo your own good!" Miku scolded.

Rin rolled her eyes. "Just who do you think your talking to anyway?" Rin growled.

"To a spoiled brat!" Miku giggled.

Rin blushed and began to beat her fists into Miku's chest repeatedly until the smoke began to devour her arms.

"I hope you have good time Rin-chan." Miku said gently as she patted Rin's head.

"Don't treat me like a child!" Rin shouted, looking away, wishing she could slap her hand away from her head if it were not for the black smoke that was already up to her neck.

Miku smiled. "By the way I have a little gift for you." She said and right before Rin had time to even ask what it was, Miku gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Happy birthday Rin-chan." She whispered right before the black smoke engulfed the princess completely and disappeared.

A few seconds later Rin had suddenly appeared right on her throne, her eyes were closed thought, because the smoke made her corneas sting a bit. Her cheeks were a bright rosy red from what her maid had just gave to her. "A kiss?" Rin thought to herself. "A kiss on the forehead! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GIFT IS THAT! WE'RE NOT RELATED!" She screamed in her mind.

But she decided to let it go, being angry with Miku wouldn't change the fact that she would have to suffer through the night or eating and dancing with butch of nobles she didn't even know. Besides a kiss on the forehead wasn't so bad, she recived them a ton of them from her parents anyway, and if she'd rather have Miku kiss her forehead instead of the other servants. It was always so weird that those two acted like sisters when Rin was the princess and Miku was just a maid. It never made any sence to her parents.

"Rin-chan, you look adorable." She heard her father's voice cooing to her right.

"You look as captivating as a gem." She heard her mothers voice coming to her left.

Rin sighed. "Are the guests here yet?" She asked.

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out." She hear her mother saying.

Rin gripped the arms of her throne tight at what her mother said, she knew what she would find when she opened her eyes, but instead she kept them closed for she did not want to see the ugly faces of the nobles until she would hear her name being announced. Suddenly a loud horn broke through the air which nearly led to Rin's heart leaping out of her chest since she did not like the sound of that thing. Rin could hear shushes in the air. She clenched her teeth from under her mouth, knowing that all the overly dressed nobles were here.

"Thank you all for coming the evening!" A man's voice shouted through the air. How Rin hated the sound of that mans voice.

"We are all here today, to celebarte the birth of our beloved princess." The man's voice began. Rin could her small squeals throught the air that were unmistakably coming from the crowd she had not yet opened her eyes see.

"14 years ago at exactly 2:34 Am our beloved Queen Lily gave birth on the month of July the day of the 6th to our exquisitely beautiful princess. King Leon as well as Queen Lily and even the rest of us all could not stop the joyful tears that fell from our eyes when that day came." He continued.

Rin tapped her foot impatiently as the man went on and on about her birth and how beautiful she had grown over the years and how it is a joy to have her. How Rin wished she could take her fathers scepter and smake right up side the man's head so he could just shut up.

"And now here she is at her fourteenth celebration, still flowering like a rose, everyone let's give a nice round of applause to our beloved princess Rin Kagamine!" At the moment her name was said, Rin opened her two-colored eyes just as the clapping began.

Rin bit her lip as she saw the sight of the overly-done nobles flooded throughout the ballroom. Overly-dressed with to much make-up on their faces. It was a disgusting sight.

"Happy birthday Rin-sama!"

"Congratualtions, Princess!"

"Rin-sama you look as stunning as ever!"

She heard compliments pass through the air like a storm but they ment nothing to her.

She hated this., she hated the guests., she hated everything about this day.

Out of curtsey for her people, she made sure she would eye each one of them quickly so they would burst into tears and let their mascara run which made them look even more revolting. Rin was about puke after she saw a woman with a crooked face and lips covered in to much purple when suddenly her eyes caught something very unusual.

Rin's eyes nearly widen when she caught a boy who looked about a year older than her. He had snow-white hair that reached his shoulders with a pair of turquoise colored eyes that were murky like the ocean. Unlike the other nobles, he was dressed in only a simple silver colored suit with black pants and boots to match what surprised Rin even more was that his face was free of any eyeliner. His face was as ordinarly as a candle.

Rin turned her head to her mother, who was waving at all the guests. "Mother." She asked quietly.

Lily, her mother, turned her head around to her daughter with a smile. "Yes my dear?" She asked.

"Um who is that boy with the white hair?" She asked.

"Are you talking about Sir Piko?" Her mother asked.

"Piko?"

"He is from the Utatane faimly. The only son." She explained.

Rin turned her head back to the boy who she now learned was named Piko to find that he as well turned his head to the princess but only for a moment when he anxiously turned away, trying to hide the reddness in his cheeks.

"Piko Utatane, huh?" Rin thought to herself as she put her palm on her cheek in a bord way. "At least he's the only normal one here."

* * *

><p><strong>HIYA EVERYBODY! As some of you might no I was on hiatus for awhile due to having a really bad case of writers block and also while I was away, I've been reading books to immprove my setancing and vocabulary since it pretty much sucked! I've even edited the last two chapters of this story too!<strong>

**I'd also like to say this to for the people who read my vampire story that the reason why haven't updated yet is because of a very, very, very very, very, VERY bad case of writers block, so for now it'll probably be on hold till I get an idea. sorry. **

**If your all wonder what a Kimera is it's japanese for Chimera and also you know how in some animes they have to tiny or cute little creatures that say the same word at the beginig of end of there senctance, well i put Chapu because it means chirp! i thought it would be a good idea since the name of the story is caged bird and since i love birds i figured why not! I think it's cute!**

**Now I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed!**

**CluelessLeaf. (Yeah I know that torture does sound too horribly painful to describe, arigato for the review!)**

**Chikanpo ( I'm glad you found the picture! Isn't it adorable? And dun worry things'll get happy soon!)**

**Twingkly'Zaa-chan (Well, Luka didn't capture Yuki, but if it makes you feel better this won't be Yuki's Last appreance in the story! You'll see in later chapters! )**

**Nayomi-Kiioibara ( Well the torture was a lot better then what else I was thinking of. Please don't ask what it was. XD and also they'll be more good things coming and Romance too! Hope to hear from you soon!)**

**Itsamee (It is a bit sadistic I know but I just couldn't help myself but I happy you think it lovely too! and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!)**

**Ruuya ( I know right! Len always makes the cutest little victim EVER! And I hope you've found the picture!)**

**0-Panduhmonium-0 (Well I'll tell you this Len and Rin are going to meet each other in the next chapter, just wait a little bit longer but I promise you it'll be cute and a bit funny when it comes out!)**

**AnimeCatMew (Tee hee hee, Well here ya go the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and I know you'll enjoy the next one!)**

**This one is for the person who typed "I love the story, please update soon" (I'm gald you like it! It always make's me happy to hear great things like that! And I hope you also enjoyed this chapter!)**

**I hope everyone of you guys enjoy this chapter! The next one will be better then the other! See ya all later! **


End file.
